Demon The Fallen Parodia de la Creacion
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: Uan pequeña versión corporativizada de las discusiones que las Casas en el Cielo tenian dia a dia en su trabajo de generar a la humanidad


En algun lugar de las Ciudades Celestiales, hace muchos muchos muchos siglos, el hombre estaba siendo diseñado a pedido de Dios. El proyecto era ambicioso, y requeria de toda la labor posible. Para ello, el llamado habia sido universal, a los 9 millones de seres que deambulaban construyendo el Edén y a sus criaturas.

La voz del Altísimo se difundió por todos los rincones del universo. Cada Casa aceptó las órdenes y deseos del Todopoderoso, a través de sus mensajeros mas importantes: Los Heraldos de la Luz, de la Primera Casa.

Por supuesto, no hubo un comun acuerdo desde el inicio del proyecto, por razones del proyecto mismo. El hombre debia ser una criatura perfecta: distinta a los animales pero mas inteligente que ellos; tendria la fuerza, la voluntad, el deseo y la sagacidad de ellos mismos, y seria mas hermoso que toda la creacion del Eden; pero a su vez, debia compartir el mismo compartimento de carne, y debia ser sensible como los seres de pelaje.

Ante la complejidad del producto, habia mas disputas entre las casas y sus ordenes que en el avance del proyecto. Los de la Primera Casa debieron asistir y suavizar los conflictos (las discusiones eran a distancia y encima, cantadas) y a su vez reorganizarse.

Los metodos iniciales ya no bastaban para todos los seres presentes. Luego de muchas meditaciones, Lucifer convocó la Primera Reunión Astral de la Creación (PRAC), en la que se discutirian los pasos a futuro, siempre manteniendo unas palabras cantarinas de defensa de la posicion y la argumentacion correspondiente.

Así se llevó a cabo la formación de la Gerencia que comunicaba las decisiones y deseos del... bueno, Presidente de la "empresa". Para ello, contaba con un itinerario de control que enviaba un angel de la luz en tiempos pautados a cada Casa, para controlar el trabajo.

Por eso pueden hallarse, luego de arduas traducciones del enochiano, anotaciones en Libros Sagrados de distinto tipo, como esta:

**Informe # 89007685**. _Krakath, Principe del Solsticio, __**Primer Casa.**_

**Proyecto:** HUMANO (aka Hombre)

**Progreso general:** 36%

**Fisico:** 50%

**Mental:** 20%

**Espiritual:** 40%

**Status:** Sección 7ma. nuevamente generó problemas con la Sección 2da.

**Razón del conflicto:** extensión vital del objeto. Implicación de decesos por enfermedades físicas contra la resistencia del sistema inmunológico.

**Conflicto segundo:** longevidad.

Se reúnen los representantes en la próxima reunión.

**Nivel:** Grave. El proyecto está trabado y las demás secciones claman por ocuparse de los demás. Protestas. Procedere a intervencion.

Luego puede encontrarse cosas mas armadas, como esta:

_**Genhinom, Torre Alba**_

Los seres de las Profundidades nuevamente se confrontaron a los seres Terrestres por los accesorios propuestos para el cuerpo humano. Se discute arduamente que la inteseccion de cuchillas en los dedos no servira a la defensa efectiva de la criatura ante enemigos naturales en el Eden. Asimismo, los terrestres argumentan que dotarlos de la capacidad de aprender a generar su propia defensa retrasa la evolución por la poca falta de practicidad y la lentitud, ya que eso significaria esperar algun tiempo hasta que el hombre pueda defenderse. Se requiere un elemento inmediato ya que nace en alta desventaja con sus parientes animales.

Las quejas son elevadas al Consejo de la Primera Casa. Lucifer resolvio optar la opción de los Oceanitas, luego de discutir con el Altisimo; es mas trabajoso, pero de eso se trata el esfuerzo de la razond el hombre, que se vaya desarrollando por si mismas tras ir descubriendo su capacidad, y no como los animales, que tienen armas de por si para defenderse.

Es razonable.

Y algun gran memorioso (que influenciería cosmicamente a los Game Masters de Rol) que hacia cosas asi:

Etheroth el Reptil, miro por enésima vez a su contrapartida de las Profundidades, Muriel, Doncella de la Voz, mientras la rodeaba como un lobo hambriento tratando de sacar paciencia de algun lado.

Todos estabamos sentados en un circulo alrededor de ellos, mientras observabamos la discusion en el salon blanco de la Torre Gris. El resto del publico, además de mi persona, eran los bandos de Seres de la Carne y de las Profundidades que apoyaban a sus compañeros (lo que detuvo el trabajo y cada vez hacia mas rigida la popularidad de la charla).

Pude haberlos detenido, pero... nah!

-Primero querían que el cuerpo tuviera tres sexos para hacer más variedad. Nos costo medio Eon para que Dios se convenciera de que era más práctico biologicamente tener dos; y medio Eon más para que los Terrestres no pusieran sus aparatos encima de la piel. ¿Y ahora me vienen a plantear esta estupidez?

-Etheroth, no es una estupidez- dijo de brazos cruzados la bella Elohim con el cabello azulado que tiro hacia atras con un gesto de desden- Estamos diciendo que mantenemos la conservacion fisica de los dos sexos, pero permitir en el cerebelo una tendencia promiscua que desde la psiquis de la voluntad y los deseos, NUESTRA jurisdiccion, se le conciba la posibilidad de multiples opciones de apareamiento...-

-¡Pero es que no tiene ningun sentido! ¡¿Para que quieren aparear a dos del mismo sexo?! No es biologico y no genera ninguna funcion!!

-Ah, querido, es que ustedes razonan en termino de funciones. Lo que nosotros queremos es que sea por placer, dirigido desde su deseo.

-¡Es una barbaridad! ¡Como el de los organos reproductores expuestos como los animales!

-¿Y que pretendian entonces para que se reproduzcan?

-Bueno, la simbiosis es una buena manera.

-¡¿Por simbiosis?!

-Claro, que se multipliquen. Lo hicimos con las celulas y sirvio, es lo mas funcional, rapido y limpio que existe. Nuestro mejor desarrollo genetico- todos los Devourer a su alrededor sonrieron y asintieron, apoyando al orador.

-¿Pero no les parece que el proyecto es un "poquito" mas complejo que la celula?

-¿Y tu que sabes? ¡nosotros solos nos encargamos del sistema interno y externo de la celula!-todos los demas apoyaron- ¡No tienes derecho a hablar del area que no conoces!

Las Nereidas protestaron ante la agresion pero muriel volteo y los calmo a todos, volviendo a ver al Elohim.

-Pero es logica, ¡Etheroth! Piensa un instante. El ser humano tiene mas parte y mas sistema para hacer funcionar de esa manera. Los animales les han salido bastante bien. Prolifera con control bajo sus depredadores y sus victimas. La evolucion de genes solo se logra mediante la descendencia de la union multicelular de la reproduccion. Si fuera por simbiosis, no habria razon de hacer los organos directamente

-No es que estuvimos todos de acuerdo en hacerselos... ¿no es que tiene que ser una criatura excepcional, diferente a todo lo conocido y creado hasta ahora?

Muriel suspiro -Que sea distinto no es DIFERENTE, completamente ajeno. Tienen que ser parte de el, como cuerpos y sistemas, pero mas alla de el, por la Chispa Divina y la conciencia. Esa es la diferencia.

-Desde tu punto de vista.

-Es una vision logica. Te lo dije. Ademas nuestra peticion esta pensada especialmente en categoria funcional: es para usar otros orificios del cuerpo humano, que estan inutiles.

-¡Todos tienen su uso! ¡TODO tiene su uso!

-¿Ah si?... ¿y para que hicieron el apendice?

-... ...

-Para darle trabajo al los del Viento que bastante ocupados estan- se quejo torciendo la boca- les añadieron algo mas que curar, ¿verdad? porque si eso no sirve para nada solo va a causar que se deteriore el organismo interno y...

-¡¡¡No cambies el tema!!! ¡Estamos hablando de la reproduccion, no de otra cosa. Lo demas no te incumbe! ¡No lo entenderias!

-El tema, querido, es que si tengo que entenderlo para la perfomance del producto... es como el asunto de la ultima vez, ¿recuerdas?

-¿De que hablas ahora? siempre cambian de tema y no dejan de hablar, ¡Mas que Profundos son Jodidos!

Muriel se remando la tunica y se hizo el pelo para atras pidiendo paciencia- A ver, cuando discutimos sobre el pelaje, esa idea de que ustedes querian mantenerlos peludos como los demas mamiferos...

-¡Ah claro! Aun le veo un sinsentido tremendo... ¿que es eso de solo cuero? ¿un mamifero sin pelaje? ¿como van a abrigarse de la intemperie, de las heridas?

-Reptil, ¡para eso estan hechos! Con el sistema de inteligencia generaran nuevas formas y ellos mismos crearan sus sistemas de proteccion, artificiales al cuerpo. Quizas hasta consigan emular el pelaje que les falta, a cambio de una gran elasticidad y belleza de la piel

-¡¿Emular pelaje artificial?! ¡despues de las cuchillas en los dedos es estupido! ¡Aun sigo estando en contra!

-Pero solo te queda acatar ordenes.

-¡Y a ti! ¡Nosotros somos realmente los que tomamos las ideas alocadas e impracticas de todos ustedes, secciones de mierda, y tratamos de darles forma! ¡Nosotros somos los arquitectos del cuerpo humano!

-Y nosotros el marketing de su performance. Ahora tu estas cambiando de tema. Dime, ¿aceptas la multiple sexualidad?

-Tienes mi negacion de antemano- todos sus compañeros apoyaron la mocion y la gran desaprobacion de las Nereidas se vio del otro lado.

-Pero querido, ¡piensa en las posibilidades! multiples combinaciones!- Muriel extendio sus brazos- la mente del hombre va a abrir y por el mismo deseo va a explorar sensaciones nuevas-

-¡Bah!

- Primero las de la reproduccion, pero despues entre machos, entre hembras, entre...

-¡¡Te dije que no estam...!! Espera. ¿Dijiste entre hembras?

-Si, claro, es la posibilidad dentro de todas las demas. O quizas quieran aparearse de a tres

-Quieres decir... ¿dos hembras y un macho?

-O dos machos y una hembra

-No, me gusta mas la otra idea. Y la de las hembras entre si- los demas de su bando se miraban y asentian con sus animalescas figuras- Entonces... ¿entrara la posibilidad?

-¡Absolutamente!

-Mmm... bien, dejaremos la subseccion 8 del cerebelo para que puedan imprimir ese deseo extra junto con la voluntad que implica.

-¡Excelente!- volteo- listo, esta hecho, volvamos a la Seccion para ponernos en marcha con el software que nos falt...

-... Aunque aun no me cierra la cosa de la piel como unico organo protector de todo lo demas...

Muriel volvio los ojos hacia arriba y volteo, hastiada.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando un servidor recibio un telegrama directamente materializado desde la Primera Casa.

Cuando se detuvieron a verme, me puse en el centro de la escena, siendo contemplado por todos. Sabian que era un mensaje del Altisimo y tenian que escucharme:

_Por resolucion N° 46737584938474567849594830 beta inciso a. Responde y adhiero: para la Sexta Casa sera de encomendarle la apertura de voluntad humnana, asi como el sistema de inteligencia para proveer de pelaje externo. La reproduccion sera sexual, mamifera y externa, en cuya union implicara una descendencia selectiva de la cual el mas fuerte sobrevivira y evolucionaran a mas altos grados en futuras generaciones. Asi sea._

-AMEN- dijeron todos respetuosamente, mirandome. El pequeño papiro de deshizo en mis manos convirtiendose en luz y esfumandose de la misma manera en la que habia venido y chasquee los dedos.

-Ya escucharon, a trabajar.

Cuando todos se fueron me acerque mas confidencialmente al claro de luz que salia de la torre y mire para arriba sonriendo.

-Claro que si, Señor. Yo tuve la idea del diseño y de sus componentes, siempre controlando la conflictividad de las Casas. Ah, nunca se ponen de acuerdo, quieren imponerse entre si en un juego de celos infantiles. ¿Como Señor? Si, su Excelencia, los planos son mios, yo lo mande a las dos partes a hacerlo... ah, eso si, le advierto que lo del apendice fue idea de ellos.


End file.
